Xanj Sentinel
The Xanj Sentinels are artificially intelligent, human-sized armour suits built under the orders of Tanzim of Rhoss as warriors for the XTI. The first prototype was developed in 1933 AD, having taken it's inspiration from a Roman novel entitled: The Iron Men. By the late 1990's there came to be over 500 of these machines. Few and far between, it took no less than a legion of Hoplites to defeat them. Unfortunately, there numbers have dwindled to less than 50 due to a catastrophic battle with the Greeks in the Battle of Ko'Jhami. The remaining sentinels are ether hidden in remote places, wondering the world or working as mercenaries, but are always loyal to Tanzim. Construction Construction Dates by Version: #1933-1952. The 1st versions built were constructed from the original template until 1952, when more advanced computing systems became available. #1952-1996. After 1952, 1 out of every 3 Sentinels were upgraded to March II. These were capable of thinking faster as well as being lighter and more manoeuvrable. #1996-1996. Approximately 20 specialized versions of the Sentinel were built between October 12th and November 23rd. This version was the fastest, most intelligent version capable of fighting in almost all terrains and were originally responsible for the Xanji maintaining power in the Ko'Jhami region while many of their slower, less powerful brethren were slaughtered. #1996-Present. Production has since slowed considerably but one major accomplishment is the integration of more advanced processors that allow Sentinels to develop their own personalities over time. Design The original 1933 design had very few weapons and were considerably more bulky. The technology, while considered far ahead of it's time, was not widely accepted by the populace, arguing that the creation of these mecha would invariably bring about ethical issues. The argument was overruled and construction began. Materials The first prototype was built out of a newly discovered substance found only in SDTM territory. It was dubbed "Arconium" after Joano Arcos, it's discoverer and was also used in the creation of other weapons and armour. The exoskeleton was built around a policarbonate alloy. The later versions would be made out of re-enforced materials and Carbon steel that proved much tougher but was much more susceptible to electrical current. Power Supply For the circuitry, gold was considered but dropped as it was to expensive and so was replaced with copper. The energy was supplied by uranium which would later become obsolete as it made the mecha dangerous to the environment. The newest versions run on solar and lunar energy as well as hydroelectric. Overall Design The two versions had heavy samurai-styled armour that could be removed and rapidly replaced. A single eye with six back-ups mounted on the helmet allow the machine to see while tech, used in high-power satellite arrays, came allowed the machines to take verbal commands and other information such as sonar readings. History 1930s The Sentinel Project was comissioned by then-emperor Tzalkanji as a precautionary method, should the advancing empires become a threat. The first prototype, nicknamed "Primordius", was activated on the 1st of June 1933 and instantly luanched the aforementioned ethical disputes. However, with time, the newly-built mecha would become a valuable asset, serving the emperor and even designing newer versions. In 1936, when the Greeks attacked the Zanienia province of the SDTM, a group of about five sentinels were unleashed on the battlefield, decimating the opposition. 1990s In the Battle of Ko'Jhami in 1996, well over 400 sentinels were lost in a botched battle with the environmentally-advantaged LIROPs. The remaining units dispersed and settled in other nearby countries. Those that remained in the service of the XTI were upgraded and, in essence, set free, being able to do as they please, go where they please and lead their own lives without having to rely on programming. Named Sentinels Though many Sentinels go by numeric signatures, there are some that integrate local naming systems. *Orkhaj'Xon. Taking his name from Xon the Vanguard, one of the many famous characters of Xanj mythology, he guards the Temple ei Irium and is also Savunis dei Quen's personal bodyguard. *12-02 and 13-02. Emperor Tanzim's bodyguard and secondary advisor, respectively. They choose not to have names but the emperor refers to them as "Brawl" and "Advocate", again respectively. *Jazarin. A Sentinel programmed so that her behaviour mirrors that of a human female, who teaches advanced engineering at the Grand Ankujuh Science Academy, alongside the emperor. Category:Articles by User:Pschycron Category:Xanji Category:Military units Category:Technology